Last Midnight
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: I wasn't good, never nice, just cold. Cold and right. Always right. Even when it hurt, even when it broke us. You couldn't fight fate. No apology, no explanation could ever express how truly sorry I was.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **...**

" _You're so nice._

 _You're not good,_

 _You're not bad,_

 _You're just nice._

 _I'm not good,_

 _I'm not nice,_

 _I'm just right."_

 _ **~Last Midnight, Into the Woods**_

 _ **...**_

 _There were many a thing that I'd like to tell you, to have you understand about the situation. About the facts. About everything that's happened since then, since you left us. But the reality is one I don't think you would be able to accept. That you would never be able to look past. Your thoughts clouded, judgement biased and gray. I wanted to tell you, truly, deeply wanted you to know but it just wasn't meant to be. It wasn't something that could be. Because deep down, no matter how hard I wanted or how much I knew you would never have been with what came after you died. With what became of us, your children, our family. The monsters we let into our home, the demons we loved, and the terrible truths we hid from ourselves. In all your supposed righteousness you'd be disappointed._

 _I am so sorry._

 _The truth. None us had ever stood a chance. There was nothing that could have changed that. Even if you had lived. We would still be at this point, frozen within the eye waiting for the oncoming storm. Your daughter, my beautiful niece, she was at the center of it all. I couldn't save her from it, just like I couldn't have saved either of you._

 _Because you see, my brothers, there was no running from fate. She always caught up to you one way or the other. There was no stopping fate, fate would come no matter what you did. Even if it meant leaving trials of blood littering in her wake. That was just the way the world worked. If only I could tell you. If only you would understand._

 _It was only a matter of time._

 _Oh my brothers, I am so, so very sorry._

"Aunt Ria?" Someone calls her name softly, knocking on the closed door. She calls out a quick just a second tucking the letter into her jacket pocket to be kept for a later time.

Stepping away from the vanity after one last glance at her appearance she walks over to unlock the door and opens it to reveal her niece. Her heart aches for the teen, for the pain she knows she'll face, for all the suffering and heartache heading there way. The winds had turned, on their draft she knew, something wicked comes their way. All she can do in that moment was offer the grieving girl a sympathetic look, a small comforting smile. Regardless if it wont do a thing.

"Are you riding with us to the service?" She nodded her head then at the fidgeting teen. Reaching out to brush a fallen strand of brown hair from the girls cheek.

"I must have lost track of the time, are we leaving soon?" Her niece gives a small affirmative nod. Looking as if at any moment she would fall apart. She felt for her, because she had loved them too. Grayson was her eldest brother, even if she had let him die it didn't mean she felt nothing over his loss. Contrary to what most would believe she wasn't heartless. Ria loved and felt the lose just like everyone else, for her it was only a matter of how she showed it.

"Well let's not keep the others waiting." All that met her words was numb nod of head. After today she hoped her niece would get a moment to herself to process the grief. But for the moment they had a funeral to attend.

 _._

Moria Gilbert was what most would consider a beautifully cold woman. A smart, far more mature than her peers, inquisitive, but cold. She was the youngest of her siblings the age gap between each of them significant. Nearly twelve years between her and Grayson and then almost nine between her and John, she'd literally grown up in their shadows. Although it would hardly matter to her since she would outlive them both by centuries.

When Grayson and his wife died, John long since left them for reaches faraway she found herself in a position of guardianship. Along with Miranda's younger sister Jenna. Each woman had been asked to step in and they'd both agreed. They got along well enough, their personalities similar enough to work together but both had their own quirks. It made for an interesting dynamic. A well rounded household if you were to ask her.

Especially when the supernatural storm blew in. When after all these years vampires returned to Mystic Falls. Not that it had been a surprise to her, but the facts remained.

So Elena's sudden appearance in the one space of the house she had claimed completely as hers doesn't shock her. Disappoint her maybe, because now she wouldn't get to finish her book, but she can't say she's surprised. A shame really as it had just become interesting.

"Did you know?!" She raises a careful brow at the tone of voice her niece has chosen to use. There is accusation, contempt, disbelief all warped into one singular entity and she doesn't appreciate it in the slightest. The book in her hand comes to a snapping close. Giving away just how disappointed she felt.

The teen gives her this petulant expecting look, she takes a breath and then sighs holding out her hand. Silencing her with the motion. Unlike her Sommer counterpart, the Gilbert woman was not the fun aunt. Even though she loved both her niece and nephew and would do just about anything she still held a certain level of dignity. Especially from them. She would not see them become spoiled children. "Try that again Elena."

Elena draws a deep breath, she knew she shouldn't have let her emotions get the best of her. She let's the breath go and nods her head. "Aunt Ria, did you know about the Salvatores?" There is a brief moment where the room is completely still and Elena is afraid that her aunt won't know what she's talking about and then she'll have to explain. But then the woman closes her oddly colored eyes, nods as she runs a hand over her face.

Moria had read the Gilbert journals, she was the current Gilbert on the council. It shouldn't have been that hard to put together. "Damon's the one behind the animal attacks." The girl breathes, her fear, confusion easy to see to feel. She felt for her, honestly, but this was just the way it was meant to be.

"And Tanner's death too I'd suspect." Although she felt absolutely no remorse for the dead history teacher. She'd known him when they were younger and he'd always been a prick. Not to mention the parent teacher conference he held and hadn't invited her too. Bastard.

"Why aren't you freaking out? Why aren't you upset? They're vampires, they've killed people!" Elena's voice raises slightly again. She gives the teen a look telling her to tone it down. Slowly Moria uncurls from her position on the chaise. Carrying the book back over to the shelf not even sparing her a glance.

"Other than the lying, has Stefan hurt you?" Moria questions instead of dignifying the girls previous statement with an answer. At that she sputters in her tracks as if really stopping to think about what was just said. Had Stefan hurt her? The truth was he hadn't.

"Aunt Ria, shouldn't you tell me to stay away from him. I don't understand, why are you defending them?" Moria expression soften then, glancing at her niece over her shoulder. In that moment she was just looking for guidance, just a regular teen seeking the approval of her elders. It almost made the woman feel bad. Almost, but not enough to change anything. She smirked at her niece.

"You're right. I don't approve of Stefan coming over late and keeping you up at all hours during the week." She told Elena, mirth filling her tone. Moria was met by an exasperated expression from the young brunette. The stress, uncertainty slowly falling away from the girl.

"Aunt Ria." She whined, which Moria wasn't a fan of but she let it slide.

"As long as he doesn't try to hurt you Elena I care not as to what you decide. Like him, date him, stake him it matters not to me. Just be careful, I shouldn't have to tell you how dangerous vampires can be. Also read the journals, they can be very insightful if you have questions." And if her niece was smart enough she'd realize that there was still more her vampire boyfriend wasn't telling her. Elena takes a moment to consider her words, Moria selects another book. Her desire to read the other long gone.

Elena gives her a weighted look, but Moria pays it no mind. Once it becomes clear that the older woman has no more to say on the matter Elena leaves the small study closing the door behind her softly. Moria rolls her at the spot the girl had just occupied. Well then, it appeared the storm was already upon them. Fast approaching, almost rapting on their door. The question was, what did she intend to do about such the time being, the answer remained.

Nothing.

There was nothing she could do. For now. At this moment she was content just to wait and see how the storm brewed. To determine for herself just how harsh the winds would be. Moria opened the book settling back on the chaise. Only time would tell. She could weather this storm.

Moria supposed the actual question is could they?

 _._

 _I suppose you wonder how any of this is relevant. Oh my brothers, I wish that I could tell you. About the all the reasons. As to why I am apologizing. For my sins, my transgressions that I've committed against the two of you. That I will commit against our family, my own blood. But neither of you would ever be able to understand, the truth, the facts._

 _It boiled down to simple carnal need. Chemicals reacting, building tension, and facts. You both knew how I felt about such things. The reasons were so simple, and yet so complicated all in one. No matter how much I knew. Fate was not something even I was equipped to fight or even wanted to on that note._

 _Down the rabbit hole Alice fell._

 _Nonetheless they are all just bad excuses for things that I cannot tell you. Things I want to tell you. Things that neither of you will ever forgive me for. You were both just so overprotective like that. Could never have reckless abandon with you two obsessively looming over my shoulders._

 _The relevance I don't even think matters. With all the secrets we kept. All the lies that we've told. It hardly even matter at this point._

 _I feel so alone, here without you both. That you went to your deaths without me knowing I could never follow. Knowing I never would. I miss you both so terribly, I wish I could have been a better sister. Wish I would have told you both how much I loved you more often. That honesty had been a language we spoke to one another. A trio of liars we were._

 _Lies follow you forever, echoed as regrets of words you wish you could have taken back. Never spoken in the first place. I'd give anything to be able to tell you the truth now. But how would you even understand. With these walls between us, walls we'd built ourselves. You both thought I was better off not knowing our family truth. Leaving me to learn it myself._

 _Leaving me here alone. Instructed to keep watch over your children. Keep them safe. I'm so sorry._

 _Out of the three of us, I'd never been a protector. That was all you Grayson, you were our Knight in shining armor here to save the day to slay the dragon, save the princess. John was your second in command, your right hand man willing to do whatever it took, no matter how dubious. I was the witch keeping the princess in the tower in the first place._

 _I wasn't a protector. I wasn't cut out for this in the slightest and you both knew that. And yet here we were. A page full of regrets, full of things I couldn't say, apologies never spoken, broken promises, hurt feelings. You both wanted to much of me. Expected me to be good, be grounded, be nice. Even though we all knew I was none of those things. That I could never be._

 _I wasn't good, never nice, just cold. Cold and right. Always right. Even when it hurt, even when it broke us. You couldn't fight fate. No apology, no explanation could ever express how truly sorry I was._

 _It would never be enough._

She stared down at the letter in her hand, the letter in which she'd written. Staring at the words wishing they weren't true. Wishing it could have been different than this. Knowing that wishing was for children which she hadn't been in a long time. Her eyes gloss over the words she knew she'd never be able to say, feelings she would never be able to express. There is a sharp intake of breath and then she holds the letter over the open flame. Watching with a guarded expression as the page returns to ash.

There was nothing she could do now. Nothing she would have done any differently if given the chance. This was the only option, the only viable path to take. She knew her brothers would never forgive her if they'd learned the truth. That life was nothing if not a graveyard for those living, life was a great lie and death the terrible truth. Moria set the still burning paper in a dish to finish it's set course.

It was the price of knowing the truth. Knowing that nothing she could do would ever be enough. That no matter what it couldn't save them. Her efforts, if she gave them, could never work. There was nothing she could do except watch the page burn. The fire slowly faded out until all that remained was smoke and the ashes of her regrets. She could not dwell on them. As she had said, there was simply nothing to be done. Fate would run its course regardless of their efforts.

Moria ran her hands down the length of her dress trying to remember why she had agreed to the heinous plan in the first place. Honestly she wasn't even sure why she got involved ito begin with. Especially when all she wanted was to stay out of it. Confident in fates ability to run its course, as everything else had gone as expected from her perspective as a spectator. Honestly attending the towns masquerade ball was of no interest to her than out of obligation. She hadn't expected to be pulled into some sort of vampire angst plot.

She pressed the dark laced masque over her face. Well then, looked like she was going to get a front seat show tonight. In consideration of the sheer height of her shoes she took careful steps down until she was standing in the middle of the living area. Her eyes drifted over to Jenna seeking confirmation from her. Confident that the other woman would tell her what she expected to hear. "You, Rick, and Elena still planning on watching chick flicks?" Moria questioned as if she didn't know the answer. Jenna offered her a smile.

"Yep, might eat all the ice cream." Moria smirked at that. If she managed to leave early enough she could bring more home, maybe pick up a bottle for them to share.

"Well then, I'll see you later. Have fun."Jenna rolled her eyes at the tone.

"You too!" She called out, just before the door shut behind Jenna heard her snort. Jenna shook her head, that woman. Moria had always been a bit of an enigma to Jenna. The youngest of the Gilbert siblings, younger than herself but she was just as smart as Grayson had been. Whenever Moria was around, when she spoke you couldn't help but to get the feeling to listen. That what she had to say was worth hearing.

Jenna listens as Elena comes bounding down the stairs a slight frown on her face. "Did Aunt Ria leave already? I wanted to see her dress." When she gives a nod in confirmation the teen just pouts crossing her arms over her chest. It was sort of cute.

"Don't worry, if she has her way she'll be back soon enough." If only that had been the case.

…

Well then. He was still just as attractive as the last time they'd met. Is the first thing she decides upon close inspection, close being a relative term since she'd rather not get too close to him at that moment. No matter how much she favored him. No amount of favoring would change the fact that she did not want to be bitten.

She would blame those damn Salvatore brothers for her current predicament and that fact they had involved her. Although in their defense they probably hadn't even realized she'd been taken along with Elena. Why would they, when even she hadn't understood the reasoning for it. Now how could she get the coat hanger out of his chest without endangering herself.

The last thing she needed now was for him to decide she was a proper meal. It wouldn't end well for either of them. "How long are you planning on standing there?" She tilted her head then, his eyes half opened squinting from the pain staring at her cautiously. Obviously he realized what sort of position she had found him in. Moria could only smirk mirthfully, taking a step closer hands up in a show of good faith.

"I was trying to decide the best way to help you without becoming a meal." She answers truthfully, finally crouching down to his level. Her bare knees settling in the rubble, as she wrapped her hands around the jagged length of wood. His eyes narrowed further, yet he did not protest.

"I know better than to take a bite out of your kind." She grinned wickedly in response pulling the coat hanger fully out throwing it away from them when she'd finished. Moria helped him to his feet watching him cautiously, he dusted off his coat and made a face at the bloody gaping hole in his dress shirt. There eyes soon met.

"It's been a while my love." He took a moment to examine her face, then he drew his hand to brush over the flushed flesh of her skin. Running his calloused thumb over smooth warm skin. His eyes held an amused tint to them.

"Indeed. My little spinner, why are you here?" Moria offered him the softest smile she could.

"To be franks, I'm not certain. Your lovely 'companions' brought me here when they took my niece." He looks intrigued by that offer her a hand carefully leading them out of the old home. He doesn't ask why then did the Salvatore brothers not grab her too, he doesn't ask what she's been doing since the last time they spoke, he doesn't ask a lot of things. Not with words at least.

Elijah never had to ask, not when it came to her. Because unlike everyone else around them he knew her. She wasn't as complicated as they wanted her to be. There wasn't as much gray with her, everything was just black and white. It was easy, simply, logical, in the way in which fire burns. Wild, chaotic, destructive, but clear, simple.

"I see." Moria shakes her head as they get into the forgotten SUV. She had the feeling that it was going to be a long day and despite her best efforts that this wouldn't be the last time she was forced to deal with the consequences of their insistence she be apart.

Eventually they would learn that there rules meant nothing to her. No one could place rules on a spinner, they had no inclination to follow them. How could they, when the very core of their being was meant to guard and protect the rules of fate. Moria drew in a breath. There was that word again, that word she'd never seemed to understand.

She was no ones protector.

 **XOXOX**

 **At this point I have no idea, just an idea I had while reading some VD fanfiction and procrastinating writing chapters for my other works. I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry. This may become something, or this may be it. I don't know yet. So if you want to see more of where this could go let me know. Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope you all have a great day!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" _Father tell me,_

 _we get what we deserve_

 _Oh we get what we deserve_

 _And way down we go_

 _Way down we go_

 _Say way down we go_

 _Way down we go"_

 _ **~Way Down We Go, Kaleo**_

 **...**

She inspected her appearance in the mirror of the boutique, her previous dress was dirty and by no means was she about to trample around with Elijah in clothes days old. He owed her that much at least. Besides she wasn't the only one who had been in need of new clothes. That was what happened though when young arrogant vampires thought they knew best. Moria decided this would work, for now.

Elijah appraised her look once she came out of the dressing room. His eyes raked across her taking in every detail. She raised a brow at the lustful look in his eyes, well at least she knew she looked good. He drew in a breath, clearing his throat. "Are you satisfied?" Moria nodded. Completely content with her current appearance.

"For the moment. Come, I'm sure you have things to do. The sooner you get to it the sooner I can go back to my observations." He smirked at her then. If only she realized that she was so far past just watching.

"Very well." They left the shop heading down the sidewalk in complacent silence. Elijah came to an abrupt stop next to a man playing guitar. She would have run into him had she not been expecting the move. He stooped down grabbing a handful of coins from the abandon case dropping in a bill. She did nothing to stop him, crossing her arms over her chest patiently

Moria decided that watching things happen this close to the front bore her. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. A bored spinner was a dangerous creature. Idle hands made for disastrous results. She would not be held responsible for her actions if this continued to bore her.

"Are you done?" She questions, regarding the shattered glass from the building across the street. Elijah offers her a vicious smirk. He holds out a hand to her.

"Let's go, I have a feeling you will be seeing your family soon." Que a roll of her eyes, she knew she would be. Her niece was a self sacrificing idiot, just like her father had been. Like both of them would be.

Because of her self-preserving nature as soon as she had gotten hands on a phone she sent a text to Jenna to let the other woman that she had some out of town business come up and it would be a few days before she got back. Which wasn't hard to believe since much of what Moria did when not contemplating the construct of fates spool and brewing storms was out of town work. So by the time she finally returned to Mystic Falls from her impromptu trip with Elijah no one ever batted an eye. At her that was, Elena had seemed visible frightened to see Elijah himself standing in the middle of the foyer but Moria couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Elena, are you heading out?" The woman questioned instead of offering the explanation she knew her niece wanted. Regardless if the girl didn't know that Moria knew exactly what was going on. In her mind the only knowledge she had was that which the Gilbert journals provided. Journals she'd forced everyone in the house to familiarize themselves with.

"Ugh, yeah I'm heading over to see Stefan. Jenna said it was fine." Moria just nods heading away from the entrance beckoning Elijah to follow. He lingered, his eyes trained on Elena carefully. There was mirthful expression in his dark orbs. She stopped giving him an exasperated look. Now was not the time to make threatening glances at the child.

"That's fine, I'm sure Jenna reminded you it was a school night and you have to be home by eleven per my rules." The teen nodded, still eying the original warily. It does not go unnoticed. She finds them both ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous, did she honestly believe that Moria would allow someone into their home if she didn't trust them explicitly.

"I will be." Moria offered a wave over her shoulder as she had nothing more to say. Growing tired of rising tension she finally just grabbed the original by his wrist and forced him to follow.

They came to a stop in front of the locked door that held the study, her study, the one place in the entire household she'd claimed as her space. Moria seemed to pull a key out of nowhere opening the door quickly and ushering him inside, the door clicked shut behind them. Elijah took a moment to inspect the room, a small smile forming on his lips. It would appear that she was creature of habit. The office setup was almost an exact replica of the one she had when they first met.

She turned cool eyes of milky opal on him, expression set but empty, clear and conflicted all at the same time. He watched as she took everything in, calculating, as she did. Moria ran a hand along the length of the desk a sigh falling from her lips. As if whatever she decided from her once over disappointed her. Elijah raised his brow.

"What?" His voice carries, she can hear the humor in his tone, with a slight threatening edge that lingers. Moria did not appreciate the implications of it. Instead of answering right away she walks over to where she kept a small bar, for moments like this when she knew the outcome would be something she wasn't too fond of. She poured two glasses.

Moria handed him a glass before walking over to the chaise to take a seat. She brought the crystal to her lips taking a small careful sip and then she brought the glass down holding it rested in her lap. Elijah walks over, one hand in his pocket the other around the glass she's handed him. He stops standing directly in front of her.

"I don't want to be involved Elijah." She tells him plainly. Because that was the truth, she didn't like to be involved. Not when she needed certain things to happen. Expected certain things. He smirks at her.

"Moria darling, can you not see that you already are." Her response was a blank expression for her jovial tone. She did not remember him being so...lively.

"Therein lies the problem, I've been forcefully involve in a conspiracy I need to make sure takes place." She takes another sip giving him the time to process the words she has spoken. He gives her this look as if he can't possibly believe her. Silly man.

"You know of the curse and wish to see it broken." He questions carefully, to make sure he's heard her right. To ensure that they are on the same page. Moria nods.

"I am not arrogant enough to think I could stop it from happening, my only consolation is that besides my niece's roll to play you and your brother leave my family out of it. Whatever it is you have planned for that brother of yours you do not involve my family." Elijah seems to consider her words then for far longer than she deemed necessary. He gives her this unreadable glance as their eyes meet.

"You were never one to play against the spools of fate." He speaks, a level of finality to his voice.

Moria can only nod smiling sadly. She could never go against the winds, she was far from stupid and way past the point of blind action. This was a game she'd been playing a long time. A spool she'd been spinning for years, slowly letting it turn to gold. There was no since to let that process go now. Because of ideals of feigned empathy and human liability.

"Do you remember when we met?" Elijah asks, after a moment of silence. Sensing that Moria had nothing to say to his previous statement but still had more she wanted to say. For the first time in a while he sees a true genuine smile briefly cross her lips.

"You ran into me." There's mirth in her tone, she teases him. Elijah gives her a affronted look in return. That was not quite how it happened, not as he remembered it.

"I seem to remember it being the other way around my darling." She smiled fondly then at the memory, at him. Eyes searching his for any ill intent. Longing for there to be none. Moria was reluctant to admit she had missed him. If the well placed looks he kept giving her too then the feeling was rather mutual.

"You left me." She speaks, the hurt even after all these years still there still lingering on her tongue. Bitter amongst her lips, painful truths and the harsh reality. Moria knew Elijah, she perhaps had even loved him. Love was a dangerous connection for a spinner to make, to have. Love hurt them.

Moria stands brushing past him walking over to her desk setting the glass down. She needed a moment. He comes to stand behind her, his glass next to hers. Elijah runs his thumb over her cheek. "You know why." Of course she knew why, she always did. But it didn't change the facts, she pushes away from him.

They could not do this simply wasn't the time. A storm was coming.

"Do we have an accord Elijah? Will you honor my request?" He appraises her act, but he sees it for what it is. An act. Put on by a woman scorned, trying to be strong. Wishing. Even when they both knew that wishing was for children. Elijah sighs.

"I will honor your request." Moria nods, giving him this look that meant their business had come to its end. He takes his leave, she remains in the office for some time long after he's gone thinking. Unable to escape the volatile building feeling of unease in her gut.

She downed the rest of her drink.

When she finally comes out of the office hours later to make dinner for the inhabitants of the house she is suddenly face to face with an exceedingly irate Damon Salvatore. Moria raises a brow at him and then pushes past him to the kitchen. There she finds Elena, Stefan, and a woman she thinks is a vampire. Rosemarie, her mind supplies, Moria files the information away for the moment. "Elena, are your friends staying for dinner?" She turns her attention to Elena who is still giving her this mystified look.

"Cut the crap Mo, we know you haven't been on a business trip." Damon hisses, Moria narrows her eyes at him. She wasn't sure why he thought he could talk to her like that. Certainly she hadn't given him the impression that it was alright. Like she did with Elena and Jeremy when they were being borderline disrespectful she raises a hand silencing him.

"I'm not sure who you think you are talking to with that tone of voice, but it's certainly not me. Elena what is the meaning of this?" Then as if she hadn't said anything at all she turned back to look at her niece. Who caves almost instantly under the scrutiny of Moria look.

"Are you being compelled? That man in the house earlier, he's an old dangerous vampire." Moria just laughs, because the insuincion of her being compel-able is just funny. She was a Gilbert, she knew about the existence of vampires, why would she leave herself vulnerable to such things as if it would actually work on her.

"No sweetie, I am not being compelled. I know good and well who that man is. We have an agreement. Now are your friends staying for dinner? If so I will need you to go to the store and after we can discuss more on the matter." Elena's response is an uncertain nod. Moria rolls her eyes.

"Wonderful. Be a good girl and take the boys with you. I'd like to have a chat with our new friend." The female vampire in question just nodded her head when all three of them looked at her to see her reaction. Moria was a rather intimidating woman at times. Rose looked completely unaffected.

"Okay,you'll text me the list?" Moria nods and then turns heading over to the fridge to take stock. Since she was the only competent chef in the house, when ever she went out of town the easy prepare meals and grocery items went fast.

"Yes, you can take my card and have Damon get a bottle of wine. I have the distinct feeling we will need it. Now on you go or else you'll be fighting the before dinner rush." Elena nodded, taking a card from Moria's book and pulling her vampire companions away.

Once the Salvatores and her niece were gone she turned to look at Rose. The old vampire eyed her warily but said nothing. "You will not tell them what you know, about me, about why you took me." There is a threatening undertone to the woman's voice that the vampire does not miss. Rose had been alive for a long time she knew not to cross a spinner. Crossing a spinner was a death sentence, and she'd only just stopped running from another.

"Of course not." Moria hums happy to have that matter settled. No matter if the strings surrounding the vampire had already started to turn black. There was no escaping fate. Death was at the door, and there was no telling him to go home or come back later. It didn't work like that.

…

Moria leaned into the doorway, using the frame to support herself. She knocked on the open door. Elena looked up from her book. Dinner was long over, their guest gone, it was just them. Jeremy was in his room and Jenna had gone out with Rick. There were some things the two of them needed to discuss.

"May I come in?" She asks, because for as much respect that she expected and gleaned from them she did try to return it. Elena closes the book setting it to the side and nods her head. Moria takes the step into the room and she shuts the door behind her, before crawling onto the bed with her niece. Instantly she leans into her side, Moria runs her fingers through Elena's hair.

"I don't want to die." She cries, Moria rubs her shoulder. Comfort wasn't something she did, not well at least. But she understood the sentiment. No one wanted to die.

"Do you think I would ever let that happen? Let anyone take you from me, from us?" Moria wasn't a protector, she'd never been capable of such selflessness. What she was, well it was much more fearsome. She might not be able to protect them from their fates but she would make damn sure they'd survive them.

Elena shakes her head, mumbling. "No you wouldn't." Because she knows that. Believes it. Moria could never, would never let anything take them from her. She was just to selfish for that.

"Exactly. You will survive this." The girl quivered in her arms, sniffling.

"But Klaus.." Moria pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Something her brother use to do to her when she was upset.

"Is not your problem, let me worry about him. I promised to keep you safe. I've not the intention to break my word." Even if safe was relative and loosely defined in her mind. Alive, she would keep them alive. Safe, safe was another thing all together. Only she needed to know that detail.

"How do you know all of this? There's so much more than what the journals have to say, yet you just seem to know." She sighs at the question.

"There is a big world outside these walls Elena, I have travelled it far and wide. Most things are obvious if you know what you're looking for." Not a complete lie, but it's not the whole truth either. Moria couldn't afford to tell her that.

"When Damon asked you how you knew we could trust Elijah you told him you were friends. How did you meet? How does one meet an Original vampire? I just want to understand." At this Moria smiled, and felt a sense of indulgence wash over her. This was a story she could tell, a truth she didn't have to hide. Besides it was an interesting one.

"I ran into him, quite literally, it was during my year at Columbia. We became friends shortly thereafter. Eventually we even started dating, moved in together, I thought I was going to marry him." Moria paused in her story, the memory getting to her. Elena leaned up doe eyes full of concern and interest. She'd never pictured her Aunt in love, it was sort of strange.

"Aunt Ria? Are you okay?" Moria meets her gaze, she rubs a thumb over her cheek smiling sadly.

"I haven't thought about those days in such a long time. I know him, know what he is, and I trust that man with my life. You don't have to trust him, hell none of you have to even like him all you have to do is trust me. Know that I will never let injustice befall you." Elena nods accepting what she's been told easily. Despite the dark poetics of her aunts words. There were some things they just accepted about her, some of her quirks were easy to ignore.

"I trust you Aunt Ria. Always." For the first time in a while Moria actually felt a sense of guilt. She wrapped both arms around Elena pulling her even close to, trying to will the feeling away. Knowing that the truth was it wouldn't.

There was nothing she'd done to warrant their trust. To justify the blind faith they had in her. They shouldn't, shouldn't trust her.

She would ruin them.

 **XOXOX**

 **So I went ahead and wrote another chapter for this. Expounding on it a bit, just to see how it feels. If you like this let me no in the reviews it helps decide how to continue if I do continue. Thanks so much for reading!**

 **The way that I picture Moria is if you combined Lana del Rey with Natalie Portman and Olga Kurylenko together. So yeah.. That's how I see Moria.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Have a great day!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" _How can I say this without breaking?  
How can I say this without taking over?  
How can I put it down into words?  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone."_

 _ **~Hurts Like Hell, Fleurie**_

 **...**

She demurely brought a hand to her stinging cheek, eyes slightly watered and narrowed at the man before her. The audacity, how presumptuous and arrogant her brother had become. Showing up out of nowhere, lashing out at her when this clearly wasn't something to be so worked up over. Moria waited, she counted to ten, took a breath, a deep calming breath. Allowing him the opportunity to realize the consequences of his actions. Because there would be consequences. Instead he just continues to seethe.

"I trusted you! You promised Grayson, you promised me that you would keep her safe, keep them safe. Yet what is this I hear about you inviting monsters into our home!? How could you be so foolish!" In the nearly twenty-five years she'd been in John's life they have had more than their fair share of disagreements. It was not surprising considering their age gap and mostly conflicting personalities. They just had never escalated them to this point.

Moria watches him seethe, reminding herself that this was standard human reaction and she shouldn't be upset. Yet the stinging of her flesh didn't help that notion in the slightest. Or the annoyance she feels over the accusation he has made. She did not appreciate him calling her a fool.

"John!" Jenna yells coming over to stand nexts to Moria, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. Moria used the hand not holding her cheek to place it over Jenna's. She valued the support, the offer of defense and comfort. John turns his angry eyes towards the last Sommer.

"And you! You let all of this happen! Didn't think to try and stop Moria from doing something so reckless." Jenna squares her shoulders glaring at him heatedly.

"Unlike like you John, I actually trust Moria when it comes to all of this supernatural bullshit!" Especially since she took the time to actually sit down and explain it all to Jenna. Instead of just leaving her in the dark. Because Jenna wasn't stupid and eventually she would have figured it out. Moria gives a small nod of thanks at her words.

Telling Jenna the truth, had been an easy decision to come to. She liked her counterpart. They'd grown up together so she knew exactly what the other woman could handle. Besides, Jenna's fate was one that didn't have to take its course. One soul she could save without consequence. John looks at them like they've both lost their minds.

"She invited an Original into our house. He's dangerous, he cannot be trusted." Moria sighs closing her eyes briefly. She lets both of her hands fall and she takes a step forward. Invading her brother's space, she jabs a manicured finger into his sternum forcefully.

"Oh big brother, I think it's time you took your leave." Her tone empty, void of all the emotion she felt, eyes cold and set. John takes a step back. His eyes narrowed he couldn't remember a time seeing her with such a dark threatening expression. He almost feels bad.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not now, I don't trust you too keep my daughter safe." As he says this Moria just loses it. Jenna raises a brow at him. She huffs a laugh escaped her lips, her eyes held a comical edge to them. The statement amused her.

Her reaction makes his blood boil he goes to snap at her and she holds her hand up. As she always did when someone had pushed to far when she was finally done playing with them. The motion actually upsets him, she'd never in all these years ever done that to him. John had seen her do it to several different people over the years. Lockwood, their oldest brother, once to their mother, to several teachers the list went on. But he'd never been on the receiving end of this particular gesture. It meant that in that moment you had disappointed her to the point where you were no longer deserving of her time.

"You might have donated genes to the beautiful girl but you are not her father. Her father is dead and you have no right to go about disrespecting his memory by claiming such. Grayson entrusted their safety to me, and I will do what is necessary to keep them alive. Now I have nothing more to say to you on the matter." Once she'd said her peace she turned from her spot and walked away. Jenna just glared at him for a moment longer before following after Moria.

He left soon after.

Jenna found Moria in the kitchen fixing herself a glass of wine. She doesn't comment on the fact that it's not even noon or that their supposed to be meeting Elijah in an hour. Instead she goes to the fridge to make an ice pack, she couldn't believe him. Moria watches her intently accepting the pack when it's handed to her.

"Thank you." She says, and Jenna gets the distinct feeling its not in regards to the ice pack. Jenna smiles. Their moment is interrupted by Alaric walking into the room looking semi confused, half looking over his shoulder.

"What was John doin-" His words cut out as he looks at them both. Moria with a glass of wine in one hand and an ice pack in the other being held to her face. The slightly murderous look in Jenna's eyes at the mere mention of his name.

"What happened?" Alaric asks, concern lapping on his tongue as he looks between them.

"My big brother doesn't approve of my method to protect this family when it comes to which vampires we invite into the house." Moria spits out, contempt on her tongue. She was not pleased. Alaric's brows shoot up at the implications.

"He hit you?!" He demands, looking at Jenna for confirmation. She gives a small nod. Moria neither confirms or denies it though instead she just takes another sip from her glass.

"I need to run upstairs to fix my makeup, and then we can go to meet Elijah. He wants to go over the details with us. Just so we are all on the same page in regards of how this will play out. Elena and Stefan are going to meet us." There was this looks she gave them both after that which implied no talking about John or what happened to anyone else.

"Take your time, we'll be down here." Moria nods taking her glass and ice pack and walking away.

When it had become to clear to Moria that they weren't going to leave her out of it she decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. To get everyone in their family on the same page, to avoid unwarranted casualties among them. But it was mostly done out of selfish ambition. She was fond of Jenna and was reluctant to see her dead.

Besides leaving the decisions to a teenager was by no means a good idea. While Elena's intentions were usually good, it didn't mean it made her a prime source of authority. Also having Jenna in the know helped Moria out significantly since the other woman could help be a guiding moral compass for her. Moria was not about to fool herself thinking she was the pinnacle of human compassion. She wasn't, but she supposed that it didn't matter as long as she had Jenna to remind her. As long as it didn't hinder the course.

Moria pushes those thoughts away for the time. No need to think on such things at the moment, instead she needed to focus on the best way to cover up the bruise already formed on her cheek. John had not held back. She reminded herself once again that getting angry would not fix it and instead she sighed. Knowing that she would forgive him, knowing she would let it be, Moria carefully fixed her foundation.

She took a moment longer to compose herself before leaving her room. Just to make sure the matter was completely behind her before returning to Jenna and Alaric. Once she left her room she took the steps singular just to buy her a few more moments. They were waiting for her in the living room, she offered them the most reassuring smile she could muster. "I'm ready."

"Are you okay?" Jenna asks as they gather their things, she nods.

"I will be." Moria would say no more on the matter, having closed that door behind her. Jenna didn't look like she believed her in the slightest but she let it go. Knowing better than to try to force Moria to open up about how she felt. Alaric looked like he wanted to say something but was silenced by the shaking of Jenna's head.

…

Alaric pulls up to the old Fell ground, not entire sure why this had been the location chosen or what exactly the Gilbert woman was thinking. But it didn't matter to him as long as she had a plan to get them out of this mess. Jenna said she was the type that never did anything without purpose or reason. So he puts the vehicle in park trusting her judgement on this.

Moria gets out first sliding out of the back seat with practice ease just in time for Stefan and Elena to pull up in one of the Salvatore cars. Elijah is already here waiting for them patiently. He watches with amused eyes as the young doppelganger reaches for the comfort of her aunt who only rubs her hand across the girls cheek planting a soft kiss to her before turning to look at him. She doesn't smile, doesn't appear to thrilled to be here in fact but walks over to meet him regardless.

"Elijah." She offers him a curt nod as a greeting and he cannot help but to grin at her. So this was how she wanted to be. He returns it with a nod of his own, his attention drifting over to her companions.

"I wasn't aware you would be bringing an entourage." Moria just rolls her eyes at his tone before answering.

"I felt it was time that we were all on the same page about the rising moon." Elijah bites back a chuckle at her poetic tone, at the melancholy laced against her tongue. Spinners had such a way with words. He had the feeling that was one chapter she preferred to leave unread.

She continues. "You of course know my niece and Stefan." Holding her hand out to the couple, for no other reason than theatrics he presumed. Moria had always had a flare for such things. "My sister-in-law Jenna, and our friend Alaric." Elijah gives them each a small nod, but his full attention was on her. Always on her.

"I assume you desire me to tell them about the real curse." He says looking at her directly, Moria had a killer poker face. She was poised and in control, always. They both ignore the questions of real curse eyes and attention only focused on each other. It was tension you could practically feel.

"If that is what you wish to do, It hardly matters to me as long as we are all on the same page about what is expected to happen. Elena has agreed to take part as long as you can ensure her survival." There is a warning in her tone, in her eyes. It's intense, protective although she would deny such a notion. Elijah does not miss it.

"Very well then. There is no curse of the sun and moon." He begins, his voice measured, concise to the point. As he says this he notices they all look to Moria to see how she reacts. To no surprise to him she doesn't, indifference clear on her face but she does nod. Elijah thought it was peculiar their blind faith in her. Moria had never been the type to inspire such loyalty. An interesting development. Nevertheless he continued as if he hadn't noticed their expressions at all.

When it was over, once Elijah told the story, told them the truth and about the life potion he acquired then did they all go there separate ways. Except for Moria, only she remained at the old Fell grounds with the ancient vampire. There were things they needed to discuss privately. Things regarding a certain original and his brothers declaration to kill him. "I won't help you kill your brother." Elijah is instantly alarmed, his eyes narrow dangerously at her. Something about that particular tone of voice she used that doesn't sit well with him.

"I wasn't under the impression that your planning too." His tone is level but Moria can feel the intensity of his gaze, the lingering look of masked uncertainty in them. She presses her lips together. He had misunderstood her meaning.

Moria takes a breath, it's long drawer out. Knowing that he won't like what she has to say next. Yet she still speaks the words, unconcerned of his reaction. "I shall rephrase. I cannot allow you to kill Niklaus." His reaction is volatile unsolicited pure carnal rage. Elijah snarls at her showing his true face. But it doesn't warrant any sort of response from her, no fear, or shook. Nothing. If anything she looks unimpressed by the notion.

She looks away from his outraged face turning eyes of cool opal to the sky. He can see the blue reflecting in them as she stares up, contemplation unmistakable in her expression. There was a part of him that wished it would have scared her, would have caused for some sort of outburst from the woman. But alas he knew that such things rarely were. Spinners had no fear, no concerns over the state of the lives. They knew that regardless of what might happen to their physical bodies there was no true death for them.

Elijah regained his composure regarding her cautiously now. She would not meet his gaze, eyes still turned upward. "You of all people should understand why I must kill him." He states carefully, it is only then does she look at him. Moria shakes her head.

"Niklaus may be impulsive but if you really believe he would bury your siblings to sea than you are not the man I thought you to be." There is a sense of disappointment in her tone. Elijah hated the way it echoes of her lips. Before he has a chance to respond she continues, crossing her arms over her chest taking a breath as if she realizes the implications of her nexts words considering them carefully.

"Killing your brother is not the solution, I know how we can get your siblings back. Do you trust me Elijah?" There was something about the way she spoke those words, reminding him of time long past. Innocence and naivety, simplicities before all of this came to be. The look in her eyes as she asks such a daunting question as if begging him to defy her. To hurt her once more.

 _Do you trust me Moria?_ His past words echo in his memory.

Elijah would not make that same mistake twice. A soft sigh falls from his lips, instinctually he pulls her close to his chest instead of answering. Gently he presses a kiss to the top of her dark hair. "Yes." He mummers into her hair, before he can think about it. Before he can change his mind. Moria smiles briefly, a pleased look in her eyes.

"Good, because in order to do so you and I need to make a quick trip to Charlotte." She says pulling away from his hold turning away from him. He raised his brow at the back of her head.

"What's in Charlotte?" From the smirk that she gives him following his question Elijah was all the more interested in the answer. That look never meant anything good for whoever it brought about by.

"Your father." It was time he paid for what he'd done to their family, what he'd done to her.

…

 _I don't know many times I rewrite this letter. How many times I put pen to paper to try to express all the things I wish I could have told you. How deeply it hurts for this to be the only way to speak to either of you. Inked words, never to be read, never to be seen. There are only so many times I can deny you the truth. Deny the humanity within you._

 _But the truth was too painful. Too much. Even for someone like me. Someone who's singular purpose was to serve fate. To tend to the spool, water the garden, maintain the well. It was against my very nature to keep deny you this truth. To keep the lie. These feelings are the very reason I have told those still living, what I can. In order to keep them safe, keep them breathing._

 _It would perhaps help if I admitted one thing. What they knew about me was not true. I was not a spinner, but yet that was what they kept referring to me as. I knew of course why, because to any creature that had met a spinner I exonerated in the same power the same entity. So it was easy to see why they would draw that conclusion and if asked I might even agree with them._

 _You may be curious to what exactly a spinner in. Your ancestors journals never covered such a topic, because by their time spinners had long since abandon humanity. I had abandon humanity. My truth, that terrible truth in which you would never be able to understand of accept was so far past your concept of reality._

 _If either of you had actually paid attention to mythology and it's stories of gods and monsters outside of the realm of vampires then perhaps you could have figured it out. Perhaps I wouldn't have to explicitly explain it now to your remains. But you two had been so caught up in what was that you could not see what could be._

 _Pagan mythology had always had my favorite depiction of myself, with the greeks at a very close second. That is besides the point I am trying to make. The point I am trying to make, is that I am not human. I have never been human and while my body might appear to be such it is a lie. All of it a carefully constructed lie to appease my boredom._

 _Eons ago I abandoned humanity, leaving my spinners behind to play my games. But I have grown bored with just watching. Watching humanity follow out misconstrued paths from false notions of fate and destiny. It was time to rejoin the thralls of mortals._

 _I could have done this easily, by just coming back I hadn't needed to go through a false cycle of life. But I was bored and bored was never a good place for me to be. Bored meant destruction, ruin, piles of bodies and trails of blood. Chaos. Death. I wanted to feel their cold touch again, gently against my very being but they had left me much like the two of you would, had. Perhaps it is why I went through the motions of being your sister, playing the part for so long._

 _The truth was simple. I missed them, and perhaps I thought this would elicit a reaction from them. They seemed to care so much for this realm of theirs, I thought perhaps if I meddled with it they might show themselves to me again. It had never been my intention to come to care for either of you, for the world around me._

 _Love was a dangerous things for a being like me to feel. I wasn't meant to care, that wasn't my intended purpose. Never meant to feel this sort of way towards humans, and humanity alike. I cared._

 _Because of you. Because you both did this to me. I gave you each a spot in my heart and then I lead you like lamb to the altar. You trusted me, and I used that trust against you leading you both to your fated end._

 _It couldn't be helped. I couldn't help myself. I was selfish and impulsive. My whims always got me, got the best of me. Because they left me. Alone. I couldn't give you the chance to do the same. Caring was just not a disadvantage I could afford to keep._

 _I would be your ruin. I killed you both, took you from your families, let you fall into their grasp in a failed attempt to gain attention. For that I am so very sorry._

 _I'm so sorry._

The newly written letter went up into flames moments later. It's only remnants were ash on her fingers. There was no forgiveness for the things she had done and would continue to do. Moria didn't know if she wanted it at this point or if she was truly far to gone.

Down the rabbit hole she fell.

 **XOXOX**

 **Just gonna bring this chapter to a close here. So yeah. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" _Become the beast  
We don't have to hide  
Do I terrify you  
Or do you feel alive?  
Do you feel the hunger  
Does it howl inside?  
Does it terrify you?  
Or do you feel alive?  
Splinters of my soul  
Cut through your skin  
And burrow within  
Burrow within"_

 _ **~Become the Beast, Karliene**_

 **...**

There was something so beautiful about watching something desiccate. Something poetic about the way it happened, the process of it. Especially if the thing in question was a vampire, watching the color drain from their skin slowly turning ashen. She loved it.

After a millennium of hunting his own children Mikael was dead. This fact pleased Moria greatly, because something so off course would surely draw the attention of at least one of them. They would not be happy. The thought alone made her giddy with anticipation. Moria was looking forward to seeing them again. All this waiting was making her bored and impatient. Never a good combo.

Once the desiccation had run its course she turned hauntingly knowing eyes on her partner. Looking at the relieved expression on his face etched into his very being she decides that regardless if they didn't reveal themselves to her that it had still been worth it. Now to call the almost hybrid to make a deal. She held her hand out to Elijah as they now stood outside of where his father had just met his final death. "Hand me your phone." He eyes her warily, not once in the entire time he's known her has he ever seen her look so giddy. It couldn't be a good thing.

Reluctantly he hands it over. She beamed at him smiling wickedly while scrolling through his contacts. Moria gives a satisfied grin when she comes across the one she's looking for and presses call. It rings longer than she expected but eventually they pick up.

" _Well, to what do I owe this unexpected call too big brother."_ The tone is full of scorn and mockery which just seems to fuel her excitement even further. Elijah tries to take the phone from her hands once he realizes who she's just called. Moria just holds her other hand up, as she was not about to give him what he wanted.

"Hello Niklaus, it's been a long time." Her voice is sickly sweet, there is a dangerous undertone to it. The other end becomes deathly silent. She can hear the intake of his breath at the sound of her voice. Moria and Niklaus had a difficult history with one another.

" _Moria, I wasn't aware you and my brother were on speaking terms again."_ Her name sounds like embers on his tongue as if it burned him to speak them, Moria rolled her eyes. She never understood why he must be so dramatic. Elijah just sighed at her antics, he regretted handing her his phone.

"Please. You know that you love me Niklaus." If Elijah could see his brother he was certain that Niklaus would be rolling his eyes or gritting his teeth depending on his mood. Moria never ceased to get under the younger Mikaelson's skin. Her kind had always gotten under all of his siblings skins. Those belonging to fate had such a different perspective on power and what was that it had never settled well with them.

" _Why have you called Moria, does Elijah know you have stolen his phone."_ She loved her phone conversation with Niklaus, they were truly such a joy. Moria could practically hear the loathing and amusement in his voice. Endless amounts of entertainment for her. For the sheer fact that she knew better than anyone just how to push Niklaus' buttons. She always had, he was so easy to rile up.

"He's here with me but I unfortunately will not be letting you speak to him. We just killed Mikeal so he's a bit shaken up."Elijah smirked at her choice of reason, giving her this look. He was by no means shaken up, if anything he was relieved. Moria just proceeded with her theatrics as if she hadn't just revealed detrementing information to the hybrid.

Niklaus must have dropped his phone because it took a moment for him to respond which of course Moria decided was her que to continue speaking as if nothing had happened. Typical. Moria had no sense of what was acceptable behavior. She'd never cared to be delicate, why waste time on sentimentality.

"Anyway, if your still interested in breaking the curse I know where you can obtain the missing pieces. If you are willing to make a deal that is. Now I must be going -" She was cut off by a whooshing noise and suddenly a very upset Niklaus was in front of her. Elijah took a protective step towards the small woman but she just grinned wickedly up at his little brother reaching forward to pet his shoulder. Her manor meant to be condescending. Moria ended the call and then pouted at him.

"How did you get here so quickly? You were in New York." She gave him a confused look as he just gowered at her. Elijah seemed to be the only one who realized that she was just playing games with him. Moria knew once she called Niklaus on his phone he'd have a witch ping their location. It wouldn't take him long to get there at his speed.

"What do you mean Mikeal is dead!" He growled, she rolled her eyes completely. She just told him that he could break the curse and that was what he was choosing to focus on. How mondane of him. Human.

"I killed him, he's existence annoyed me so now he's dead. He's in there if you would like to see for yourself." Just as she was starting to motion to the small mausoleum behind her Niklaus had already speed inside to see for himself. Elijah doesn't miss the irritated mumbling under her breath about his brother's poor manners. It was rather amusing.

Niklaus came back moments later it looked like a little bit of color had returned to his skin, more lively. Which was just a hilarious thought to consider since he was technically dead. He gave Moria an uncertain glance as he rejoined them. "Why?" She offers him a small sincere smile.

"Because I hate him, because he hurt you both, because his existence is a threat to my family, take your pick doesn't change the facts that he's now no longer a threat to you. Now we have some more pressing matters to discuss then why I killed your father. Come along boys I desire substance and coffee." And they followed because Moria always got what she wanted. At the moment she wanted coffee and to scheme.

At the small coffee parlor they found themselves in Moria had them settle in a booth in a secluded corner. Elijah on one side with her and Niklaus faced them. She took a long calculated sip of her coffee watching then subtle dark glances the brothers kept throwing at each other. "Do you still desire to break the curse Niklaus?" She finally questions once the deep silence starts to bore her, setting her cup down gently. And just like that whatever trance he'd fallen into once discovering his brother and this woman had killed their father was gone.

His eyes locked dangerously on her then. She didn't appear threatening sitting across from him as if she hadn't a care in the world. Staring at him through thick eyelashes with milky opaline eyes, curiosity and amusement dancing in their depths. "Because I know where you can find the doppelganger and the moonstone is currently in my possession. " Moria had taken it from Katerina the moment she could, there was no way she was going to let some self serving vampire be the deciding factor of her family's fate. Honestly only she was allowed to mangle with their fates.

"What's the catch. You wouldn't offer me such a tempting thing unless there was a catch _moirai."_ Moria grinned at him, she did absolutely love when someone almost called her by the right title. Spinner, moirai, servant of fate, they were all so close to but yet not at all really. Elijah gave her a curious look, she could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head. Of course she ignored him. She would never actually let them know of her true title, of what she really was.

"I need the doppleganger to live. One because I know it will be beneficial in the art of making more hybrids, also because I think she's interesting. Furthermore I expect you to undagger your siblings and suggest you permanently get rid of the thing you keep in the fifth coffin." And she was bored, and could never actually admit to caring about the human who was technically her niece. Not out loud at least and especially not to Niklaus. Instead of trying to pick apart that statement made because even Niklaus knew not to argue with a spinner when they claimed knowledge he turned his eyes to look at his brother.

Elijah wasn't looking at him, instead his brothers gaze was focused on the side of Moria's face. There was a sense of knowing in them that didn't sit well with him but for the moment he let it slide. "And what do you take of all of this. I thought you had no desire to help me anymore brother." That seemed to warrant his attention and the second oldest turned to look at him then.

"Always and forever brother. Moria has ensured to me that our siblings are actually safe and that if I were to assist her in this endeavor you would return them." He states calmly. Moria takes another sip of her coffee.

"Why should I make a deal with you? I could just follow you and take what I want." She actually looks displeased by that statement. Fortunately she had expected that sort of reaction from him and she had her response ready in seconds.

"If you try to force my hand Niklaus, no matter my fondness for Elijah you would be dead. I will take my doppelganger, and the moonstone and I can promise if you thought Katerina was slippery you would never find either of them again." Because she would just take Elena to an entire different world, or just create one for her. The schematics didn't matter to her in the slightest. Moria was not above creating new realms, especially if it would piss her brothers off. She could and would be that petty if it suited her.

Both men seemed to reel back from her then surprise etching its way across either of their faces. Fondness. She had actually admitted it out loud. Moria doesn't allow them to reveal in their shock long. "Will you accept my offer Niklaus?" Obviously growing tired of these games. The hybrid turned his full attention back to her taking a moment to decide. It was such a tempting offer, a nicely wrapped present presented on a silver platter.

"I accept your terms." She nodded, smiling wildly at him. Startling him even further. Moria clapped her hands together. Pulling him from his shock.

"Great, glad we all came to this agreement. Now as much as I have enjoyed my time in your warm company I have things to do so let's say in two weeks just before the full moon we will meet again to discuss the details." And as if she just couldn't help herself she disappeared completely from the spot. Providing to anyone who was actually paying attention that she was more than just a simple spinner. Elijah was paying attention, he always paid attention to her.

…

"Niklaus was not happy that you left." Moria looks over to her window to find Elijah leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest. He was giving her this mirthful look. She rolled her eyes at him. Surely he knew better than to believe she cared about such things.

"Niklaus' happiness is no concern of mine. I'm only helping him because it gets me what I want." She tells him coothyly turning her attention back to the book in front her. Elijah studied her expression for a moment taking in the meat of her words. Suddenly he's in front of her, book set aside forgotten, tilting her chin up to look him in the eye. He wasn't about to be ignored by her.

"And what is it that you want Moria?" He murmurs darkly bringing their faces close together, before nuzzling against the side of her face. Hot breath hitting her neck. A soft barely audible moan presses past tightly drawn lips. She doesn't answer, but it doesn't matter because her reaction to him was enough of one.

She wanted him.

A soft knock on the closed door pulls him away from her before there is a chance to go farther. Moria sighed pushing herself out of the chair. She doesn't tell him to leave as she doesn't particularly care to what he does and heads over to the door. Moria opens the door to her room slowly to reveal Elena, she smiles gently at the teen. Who looks uncertain when she realizes that Elijah is in the room with her aunt. Not at all sure how to feel about their apparent relationship.

"I just came to see how your meeting went? I didn't realize you had company." She mutters embarrassedly. Moria offered her a rather amused smile.

"Klaus has agreed to my terms in two weeks this will all be settled. Everything will work out." Moria reached forward running a hand over Elena's cheek in what is meant to be a comforting motion. Regardless of the fact that comforting wasn't her thing. The teen leaned into the touch, drawing her own hand up settling it over Moria's. Elena let go after a moment her eyes drifted back to where Elijah was still standing watching the scene unfold curiously.

It only unsettled her slightly. "Also Aunt Jenna wanted to know if you were going to the grill with us tonight?" Moria shakes her head, but it had been expected. Elena didn't let the silent refusal hurt her. Her aunt never joined them when they ate out, she'd much rather stay home.

"Not tonight, I have some work I need to finish." Is what she tells the teen, only a half lie. Moria had things to do but she wouldn't actually consider them to be much of work. Elena nodded making a face at her aunt that seemed like that statement had meant something else.

"I'll leave you too it then. Good night Aunt Moria." Moria closed the bedroom door behind the girl turning on her heel to look over at the quiet original. She rolled her eyes at his mirthful expression, his eyes lit with an amused light. As if he found something about the situation hilarious.

"Work?" He asked quirking his brow at her.

"Contrary to what everyone seems to think, I do have a job." She tells him, taking calculated steps in his direction. Elijah snorts at the answer. Moria was just so predictable.

"Ah, so then you would be opposed to my offer of dinner then." He muses, it's her turn to quirk a brow at him.

"If you intend to bed me Elijah you'll have to do better than dinner. We're well past the point of kissing and making up." She tells him, because no matter how much she wanted him. And she did. She'd never really stopped. It didn't change the facts. He'd hurt her.

Moria had never been the forgiving type. Fate never forgot, it never forgave.

 **XOXOX**

 **Short chapter I know. Sorry bout that but it is what it is. Been busy working on my other stories and wanted to wrap what i had for this chapter up. What do you think of Moria? Of her character? Have we figured out just who she is yet? Or should I say what. Let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


End file.
